Brenner
.]] The Brenner line is a special high-level PvP event that is periodically open. It is currently available from October 11-November 1. In this event, players fight battles in which they try to destroy each other's bunker. To access it, click on the Brenner watchtower in the far east part of your world map. (You can also visit the watchtower even when the event is not active, but you can't do anything other than upgrade your base.) The event is open to any players level 20 or above. However, because of the nature of the event, it is very difficult for lower-level players to have a chance. The full announcement of the event details can be found in this Facebook post. __TOC__ The battles are like normal PvP battles, but with the following exceptions: * The lineup has been expanded. You may take a total of 1 hero, 5 infantry, 4 stormtroopers, 3 heavy infantry, 3 specials, 2 vehicles, 3 heavy machinery, and 3 supports, as well as 1 clan squad and 1 clan support. You must take at least 16 units in order to battle. A battle costs 100 fuel. * Each side has a bunker which supports your side by firing its cannon. The objective is to destroy your enemy's bunker; this is the only way to win. * Winning a battle earns you a Brenner chest, which is much larger than a regular chest, as well as some Brenner Emblems of Heroism. You earn various items from the battles which can be used either in the event shop, or to upgrade your bunker. These are: * Brenner Emblem of Heroism (silver) -- earned from winning battles in the event * Brenner's Emblem of Valor (gold) -- have a chance to appear in bunker chests or from winning battles * Brenner's mark of Excellence (gold) -- gained from the overall ranking Upgrading your bunker works like upgrading anything else, except that it requires Emblems of Heroism in addition to the regular costs. Furthermore, your bunker gains additional powers once it has been leveled up: * level 2: artillery bombardment * level 3: healing * level 5: discharge * level 8: personal shields These can be used every 30 seconds. Bunker Fort Stats The bunker also has slots for skins and equipment, but none exist yet. Brenner Event Shop The items available in the shop are as follows. Many of the more powerful items must first be unlocked by paying a certain number of Marks of Excellence before they can actually be bought. End of Season Rewards Artillery Bombardment Ability The fort's Artillery Bombardment ability, which is unlocked at fort level 2, works similarly to the Artillery Bombardment support, but has a different base damage range and fire rate. The fort's version can be used every 30 seconds and shares a cooldown with the fort's Discharge ability. This ability can be improved with three types of upgrades. The damage of the fort's Artillery Bombardment ability is variable, dealing between 20 and 200 damage per hit with an average damage around 58. Only these six damage values are possible: 20, 30, 40, 60, 80 or 200 damage is possible. It is also possible for the shots to miss completely, dealing zero damage. After testing 100+ direct hits, the table below has the approximate percent for each of these damage values. The damage dealt could be related to how close the target is to the shot. However, since the location of each shot in the volley is random, these damage values are effectively random. To start an upgrade, each main-line upgrade from the previous levels must be completed first. Each upgrade level is locked until the fort is the same level or higher (e.g. the first "Additional shot" upgrade cannot be researched until the fort is at least level 3). Healing Ability The fort's Healing ability, which is unlocked at fort level 3, works similarly to the Healing support. The fort's version can be used every 30 seconds and shares a cooldown with the fort's Personal Shield ability. This ability can be improved with three types of upgrades. To start an upgrade, each main-line upgrade from the previous levels (e.g. those that do not require Emblems of Valor) must be completed first. Each upgrade level is locked until the fort is the same level or higher (e.g. the first "Number of Pulses+1" upgrade cannot be researched until the fort is at least level 2). Discharge Ability The fort's Discharge ability, which is unlocked at fort level 5, works similarly to the Discharge support. The fort's version can be used every 30 seconds and shares a cooldown with the fort's Artillery Bombardment ability. This ability can be improved with three types of upgrades. To start an upgrade, each main-line upgrade from the previous levels (e.g. those that do not require Emblems of Valor) must be completed first. Each upgrade level is locked until the fort is the same level or higher (e.g. the first "Number of Pulses+1" upgrade cannot be researched until the fort is at least level 2). Personal Shield Ability The fort's Personal Shield ability, which is unlocked at fort level 8, works similarly to the Personal Shield support. The fort's version can be used every 30 seconds and shares a cooldown with the fort's Healing ability. This ability can be improved with three types of upgrades. To start an upgrade, each main-line upgrade from the previous levels (e.g. those that do not require Emblems of Valor) must be completed first. Each upgrade level is locked until the fort is the same level or higher. Category:Events